masha_and_the_bearfandomcom-20200213-history
Bear's house
Bear's house is the lair in which the Bear lives. Outside It's located in forest and equipped in the trunk of a huge fallen tree. From the root side is the only man-made wall — a facade with a window and a door. On the left is a small shed, and on the right is a woodpile. The house is two-storey. Although in the first series there was only one floor outside — there was no annex from above, there was also no shed and a wood pile stood to the left of the house, not adjoining to it. Near the house there is a courtyard. In the yard there are: a garden, hives, a flowerbed with camomiles and a shower with a capacity for water from a milk tank. Hives are located around a low tree. The Hare often steals carrots from the garden. The yard is fenced with a low fence and there is a well-trodden path around it. 01 Дом Медведя.jpg | 04 Дом Медведя зимой.jpg | 31 Мётлы.jpg | Inside The living room is the main room of the house. There is a bookcase, a fireplace, a TV, an armchair, a coffee table and a Magic chest. On the fireplace and walls — circus bear's awards, posters, posters and photographs from his show, notes from newspapers. Depending on the need, different items may be missing or others may appear. Kitchen — is to the left of the entrance, not separated by a partition and merges with the living room. There are several storage cabinets, a refrigerator, a kitchen table, a washstand and a stove. Storage room — a small room to the right of the entrance, the entrance to it behind the curtain under the stairs. Usually here lies a different working inventory of the Bear, but if necessary, it can be converted for other purposes. So in episode Bear equiped a laboratory here, in episode — a room for the training of young cosmonauts, in episode the whole pantry was occupied with hives cleaned for the winter. Between the pantry and the entrance to the house — the stairs to the second floor (to the right of the entrance). The bedroom is a room that is on the second floor. It is very small, although the outside of the building looks smaller than the whole room from the inside. There is a Bear bed, a chest of drawers and a few flowers in pots. On the wall near the bed hangs a carpet. Also there can be two more clamshells — for Masha and Panda. A bathroom is a small room on the second floor, there is a sink, a mirror and a first aid kit here. The entrance from the bedroom. 21 Маша 2.jpg | Living room 21 Медведь.jpg | Living room 09 Медведь.jpg | Living room 03 Медведь 3.jpg | Living room 01 Мишкины Награды.jpg | Living room 02 Маша и ульи.jpg | Hives in storage room 10 Маша и Медведь 3.jpg | Bedroom 07 Медведь 3.jpg | Bathroom Interesting Facts * The Penguin's house in all details is similar to the house of his parent. * The refrigerator and other objects of the brand «Animaccord» are a reference to the name of the studio, which shoots the series. * The entrance door to the Bear's house can be opened in any direction — and outward and inward, and to the right and to the left. The creators replied that this is not a bug, but humor is like that, and the door opens where it should be. And this is actually a joke in the truth — the door is not such an important subject of narration and its «realism» can be sacrificed for the sake of a good frame. * The Bear has putters with the inscriptions «Чемпион 1242» and «Чемпион 1380» (Чемпион — Champion). Perhaps these are references to the Battle on the Ice (battle on the ice at Lake Peipus in 1242 between the troops of Alexander Nevsky and the Livonian Order) and the Battle of Kulikovo (a major battle between the Russian army and the Golden Horde in 1380). ru:Дом Медведя Category:Locations